


Two Comment Fics for Clexmas 2011

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two comment fics for the Clexmas 2011 True Love Drabble Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Comment Fics for Clexmas 2011

# New Lovers

Prompt, Morning After

 _This is silly indulgence, not to be taken too seriously. ;D_  
\---------------------

"Oh my God." Clark turned his head away and his hands on Lex's shoulders loosened.

Lex puzzled over his new lover's actions a moment and then he laughed. He leaned in closer and deliberately breathed into Clark's face.

Clark's eyes widened and he raised a hand to his nose. "Lex... Lex, are you sick?"

Again, Lex laughed. Then he crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Never better, my young lover."

Clark followed him into the large room and leaned frowning upon the wall. "This is... a joke?"

Lex finished brushing his teeth and then spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth. He turned and leaned up to Clark, placing his face next to Clark's. Clark flinched reflectively for a moment and then steadied as he realized there wasn't any problem here. Lex kissed him. The kiss went deeper and some hands wandered in place before Lex finally pulled back.

"Well, at the least, it proves you've never spent the night with anybody. It's called 'morning breath', Clark. Bacteria in our mouths working overtime until we brush our teeth or eat something new."

"Um..." Clark ran his tongue around in his mouth. "Oh." He blushed.

One more laugh, and then Lex was back in Clark's mouth, with fresh breath and ready for another round.

  


* * *

# What Clark Calls Sweet

Prompt: Sweet  
\--------------------------------------------------

"A Koenigsegg? Oh man... Sweet!!!!!" Pete rushed upon the car like a young man in love.

Clark suspected it wasn't so far off the truth. He followed more sedately, matching his steps to Lex's, his attention more on Lex's smoothly rolling strides and the heady scent of his cologne as the breeze blew over him.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Lex remarked happily, pleased to have somebody admiring his car.

"Totally! She's awesome." Pete was careful not to get fingerprints on her, handling her with reverence and delicacy.

Clark leaned against a nearby Porsche and watched as Lex and Pete happily compared notes on the car.

Later that night, when all good townspeople were asleep, the car had plenty of fingerprints on it. Other marks as well. Lex didn't seem to mind in the least, especially as they lay on the soft leather backseat and Clark sucked him to a second orgasm.

This was what Clark called sweet.

  


* * *


End file.
